Peyote It Forward
Peyote It Forward is the twelfth episode of the fifth season of Workaholics that first aired on April 1, 2015. It is also the 65th episode overall. Synopsis After taking peyote, Adam, Blake and Ders must do some babysitting. Plot The episode stars with the trio smoking in their roof and they start talk about how imagination is the force behind evolution. Anders remembers that he used to have a wild imagination as a child, Adam talks about the different paths he could have taken. Blake talks about life becoming good once turning 70 years old. The next day at work the guys find a kid inside their desk named Josh whose father is buying the old mirrors the guys didn't sold. Jillian is supposed to watch over josh, but josh doesn´t want to play with jillian, so the trio volunteers to watch over josh. After getting out of alice´s office, Adam tells Blake and Ders that he put peyote on their smoothies after yesterday´s talk. The trio loose sight of josh and begin hallucinating because of the peyote effects. they find josh in the lunch room, and they imagined him becoming more taller. Josh tells the guys that he wants to color with crayons together, so Adam and Blake go to get the crayons and copies of the coloring book, while Ders takes josh to the gymnasium inside telamericorp. The guys begin to have more hallucinations during their babysitting tasks. while playing zookeeper with josh, Ders imagined himself transforming into a bird and fly until he is shot and put inside a cage by josh. Adam go to the photocopier to get copies of the coloring book pages and every time he press the copy button, he creates several alternative version of himself like: ¨dirty cop adam¨, ¨porn star adam¨, and ¨trombone adam¨. Blake encounters his old self at 70 years old. Old Blake tells the younger Blake that he got married to Jillian until she cheated with Bill and now old Blake is spending the rest of his days watching cartoons and growing weed. Old Blake let young Blake smoke some of his weed until Bill use the fire extinguisher because Blake was about to burn his face with a piece of paper on fire. Adam and Blake arrived at the gym to find out that Ders has lost sight of Josh. The guys still tripping find josh inside the warehouse. inside, the guys find their alternative selves appearing in the mirrors and after so much pressure the guys destroy the mirrors killing their alternative selves in the process. Jillian and Josh´s father find the mirrors broken, and the guys explain that it was Josh´s fault. Josh´s father gets angry and hits his son. The episode ends with a title card saying: Please, do not hit children Hit bongs!. Old Blake smokes peyote during the end credits. Cast Starring *Blake Anderson as Blake Henderson *Adam DeVine as Adam DeMamp *Anders Holm as Anders Holmvik Also Starring *Jillian Bell as Jillian Belk *Maribeth Monroe as Alice Murphy Guest Starring *Bill Stevenson as Bill *Jack McGraw as Josh *Sean O'Bryan as Dave Co-starring *Jon Gabrus as Jamie *Richard Augustine as Worker *Lloyd Roseman as Lloyd Uncredited *Gary Buckner as Ghostman Trivia *The cartoon Old Blake watches on his laptop is Drawn Together. *Adam hits and breaks the exit sign at the beginning of the episode. *This episode aired on April Fool's Day. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5